l'ange maudit
by X-Yoru-X
Summary: un nouveau shinigami viens d'arriver... mais ses secrets sont nombreux et sont loin d'être innofensifs! chp 3 en ligne!résumé complètement pourrit, mais venez quand même lire!
1. Chapter 1

Faites pas gaffe aux fautes d'othographes... puis les couples pour prévenire si jamais: Hisoka/Tsuzuki Muraki/Tatsumi Muraki/occ et Watari/occ

* * *

Il est des jours comme cela où l'on aimerait bien ne pas vivre, où l'on se demande si ce que l'on fait ou fera sera vraiment utile... 

Allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, un jeune homme dormait. Il ressemblait à si m'éprendre à une femme. Ses long cheveux d'un blond presque blanc étaient éparpillés autour de lui. De grandes cicatrices parsemaient sa peau trop pâle. Un médecin regardait sa fiche et soupira. Il avait des yeux d'un gris métallique et des cheveux couleur platine. Il se rapprocha de son jeune patient et l'embrassa sur le front.

-"Bonne chance gamin, tu en auras besoin." Murmura-t-il.

Puis le médecin s'en alla. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que deux autres hommes arrivent. L'un ressemblait à un jeune mafieux et l'autre ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans.

-"C'est lui?"

-"Je suppose. Comment peut-on faire du mal à un gosse? Toi tu est mort à seize ans, lui ne doit pas en avoir beaucoup plus..."

-"Arrête de jacasser! Il faut le réveiller. Je te rappelle qu'il devrait être mort! Il faut qu'on sache se qui le retient ici"

-"Ouuuiii!! Pas besoin de me crier dessus! T'es méchant avec moi Hisoka!"

-"GRRR! Fais ce que t'ai demandé, s'il te plait Tsuzuki!"

Vous avez déjà essayé de dormir avec un boucan pareil? Bon c'est certain, il y en y qui saurait, mais ce n'est pas le cas du jeune homme. Il ouvrit des yeux de couleur turquoise et les fixa. Le silence se fit et Hisoka murmura:

-"J'ai l'impression de le connaitre."

-"Moi aussi... Il ressemble à la fille qui suivait tout le temps Muraki" ((ntd: c'est completement faux ça))

-"Cela vous dérengerait de parler de moi en me regardant?" Fit le patient.

-"Bonjour! Comment t'appelles tu?"Fit le dénommé Tsuzuki en souriant.

-"... Je... Je ne sais plus."

-"Ah... Oui... Je vois... Ça va pas être facile. De quoi te souviens tu?"

-"... J'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'empêche de me souvenir de se que j'ai fait par le passé..."

-"Je me demande vraimement pourquoi ce garçon intéresse le vieux Konoè!" Murmura Hisoka.

-"OH! C'est donc vous les shinigamis qui devait venir me chercher! Vous êtes plutôt mignons pour des morts!"

-"Merci... Mais avant de t'enmmener, on aimerait savoir; quand es-tu né?"

-"J'en sais rien! c'est si important?"

-"Bien sûr! Comment peux t'on oublier des choses si importantes?! Tu dois avoir vu quelque chose de très important pour qu'on t'aie éffacé toute ta mémoire!"

-"Je me souviens juste d'une personne habillée tout en blanc m'embrasser. C'est tout. Oh et je voudrait qu'on m'appelle Yuki"

_-'Muraki... Quand cesseras-tu de voler l'innacence de ces enfants?'_ pensa Tsuzuki.

-"C'est bon. On va pas t'embêter plus longtemps avec ces questions. Viens avec nous dans le monde des morts, tu resevras le titre de shinigami" Fit Hisoka.

-"C'est si simple?"

-"Apparament Enma lui même te recommendait, alors voilà, oui pour toi c'est si simple"

Yuki s'habilla en vitesse et sortis à la suite des deux jeunes hommes. Aucun des deux n'avaient pu voir le changement de couleur des yeux de Yuki et encore moins le sourire démonique qui ornait son visage si beau et angelique...

La première phase du plan de Muraki venait de s'enclencher. Et tout allait pour le mieux... Pour l'instant...


	2. début de mission

dsl... le premier chapitre n'est pas super... enfin pour les couple petite changement; sera muraki/oriya

Hem et aussi dsl pour le retard... le troisième chapitre devrai arriver plus vite et sera plus intéréssant... Puis faudra pas faire attention aux descriptions des combats et aux fautes d'ortho XD

sinon bonne lecture!

* * *

Tout le temps que dura le trajet, le jeune homme ne prononça un seul mot, en fait il semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées... Il n'affichait même plus son sourire gamin. La voix de Tsuzuki le fit sursauter. 

-"Nous y sommes"

Yuki hocha la tête sans pour autant prendre un mine plus joyeuse. Visiblement il ruminait de noirs pensées. Si ses compagnons savait à quoi il pense, ils auraient vite fais de s'ôter de son chemin! Le petit groupe déambulèrent dans les couloirs, arrivant devant le bureau de Konoè. Tsuzuki frappa à la porte et attendit le "entez" qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Il l'ouvrit laissant plasse à la vue de l'intérieur. Le chef n'était pas seul, il y avait aussi un homme avec des lunettes et de longs cheveux blonds. Yuki entra à son tour, puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'homme. Ils eurent difficile de détrourner leur regard. Étrangement, la nouvelle recrue avait l'impression que son destin était liè à cet homme. Comme la vie de ce nouvel inconnu reposait sur ses maigres épaules. Vraiment étrange quand on sait que ceux qui sont ici sont déjà mort...

-"Je vous attendais. Je suis navré mais les présentations vont devoir être remise à plus tard, nous avons reçut un affaires de meutres plutôt inahbituelles, et les âmes des victimes, ont complètement disparu. Jeune homme, vous partirez en mission avec Watari"

Les deux interpellé levèrent la tête. Yuki ne pronnoça un mot, mais quitta la salle pour se préparer. Enfin, pas vraiment et temps donné qu'il n'avait rien a prendre.

La sortie de Yuki avait provoqué le silence dans le bureau. C'est malin, maintenant comment allait-il savoir en quoi les meurtres étaient étranges? Quoi qu'il en soit, le vieux Konoé prit la parole:

-"Je pense que tu devras tout lui expliquer en route Watari... Bon! Sinon, Tout les meutres se déroule à la gare de 00h00 à 4h00 du matin. Je vous épargnerai les photo, car les cadavres son si ammoché que même Muraki aurait du mal à rester neutre..."

-"Ce n'est pas lui qui les a perpétré?" Demanda Tsuzuki.

-"Non, en fait on ignore totallement qui cela peut être, ou m6eme quoi." reprit le vielle homme.

-"Chef... Je comrpend pas... Je ne suis pas vraiment le plus qualifé pour ce genre de mission, en plus c'est la première du môme..."

-"Ce môme comme tu dis, est capable de tout, alors mieux vaux qu'il se dépense et détruise des monstres plutôt que notre bâtiment!"

-"Et quand partons nous?"

-"Ce soir, pour que vous puissiez arriver là-bas à 23h30"

* * *

Reviews?


	3. le monstre 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il y certaines vérité qu'il vaux mieux ignorer... Qui jamais ne devrai être pronnoncées, mais que finalement, tout le monde sait...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

POV Yuki

Nous étions dans le train en partence pour Kyoto, la ville natale de ce chèr Watari. Nous étions ensemble depuis à peine deux heures, et je connaissais déjà tout de cette ville qu'il aimait temps. Il ne cessait de parler, un vrai moulin! Enfin, il n'a pas un mauvais fond, il veux seulement que je me sente bien. Je le sens. Tiens? Il a arrêté de parler? Mince, comme je l'écoutais plus, je m'en suis pas rendus compte...

-"Tu m'écoutes Yuki?"

-"Hem... Désolé, tu disais?"

-"C'est ta première mission, tu dois être un peu perdu non?"

-"... Pas du tout! C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que je pars pour un cas de ce genre, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je risque ma vie!"

-"Tu peux m'éclairssir?"

-"Pas du tout! Je n'ai pas intéret à te dévoiler ma vie."

-"Dommage. Tatsumi m'a déjà dit qu'on serait désormait en équipe. Je veux juste te connaitre un peu plus. Mais bon, si tu ne veux pas... As-tu une idée d'un démon qui aie cette hbitude pour tuer?"

Gentil... Désolé Watari, tu sauras tout en temps voulu. Alors que je gardais le silence une évidence me vient à l'esprit. Merde... La conversation qu'on venait d'avaoir était en rapport à mon passé et j'avais en quelque sorte dit que je m'en souvenait... Un grand mal de tête me prit et visiblement mon compagnon le remarqua.

-"Yuki ça va? Tu es tout pâle..."

-"Je... Oui ça va. J'ignore le nom de ce démon. Comment le saurais-je d'ailleur? Je suis un humain, pas un shinigami! Mais le faite qu'on ne retrouve pas les âmes de défunts est spéciale. Je dirais que le démon s'en nourrit. Il doit être assez imposant et plutot puissant. Cela ne doit pas être un démon inférieur. Son térrain de chasse, la gare, est un bon choix, beaucoup de gens arrivent et partent, les allées et venues sont fréquentes, par contre l'heure ne tiens pas. Presque personne n'attend le train à cette heure... Je suis sur et certain qu'il attend déjà que sont casse croute arrive. Nous nous feront attaqué à l'arrivée, c'est certain."

-"... Comme le chef nous a prévenu tu es incroyable! J'aimerais bien savoir quel est ton pouvoir..."

-"On est arrivé! Pile 23h30! On va devoir attendre une demi heure, zut alors!"

Comment éviter le sujet... Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de m'étendre sur mes capacités... Nous nous levâmes et quitâmes le train, avec nos quelques bagages. Il faisait nuit noir et nous ne pouvions pas voir à un mètre devant nous. Enfin Watari ne devait rien voir, moi je distinguait tout comme en plein jour. Alors que nous avencions a tatons vers le banc, je vis du coin de l'oeil une ombre bouger. Mon corps se crispa et je tentais de me calmer. Un horrible silence nous entourait, comme pour approuver la future attaque. Un bruit à peine audible me fit me retourner mais il n'y avait rien... Avec mon comportement, je commençais a inquéter Watari, il me jugea un instant avant de me demander:

-"Tu as vu quelque chose?"

-"Je ne sais pas... C'est bizzare. Je sens le dangé partout..."

Je terminais à peine ma phrase que je vit distingement le monstre bondir sur mon compagnon. Dans un réflexe je le poussai, prenant ainsi le coup. Je sentis quelque chose de froid et tranhant m'ouvrir les entrailles et je ne pus me retenir d'hurler. La douleur était atroce, et je perdait mon sang à toute vitesse, laissant une flaque à mes pieds. Je vis la démon. Ce n'en était pas un en faite. C'était une chimère. Une horrible chimère. Conscient du danger, je consentrai ma force spirituelle sur ma blessure, façon bien à moi du l'utiliser. En tout cas très utile puisque le blessure arrêta de saigner. Je me rapprochai de Watari qui n'avait pas bouger. Je lui prit la main et marmona quelques mots. Un jet de lumière nous entoura, nous protégeant d'un nouvelle attaque. Visiblement la chimère ne voulait pas s'attaquer à nous temps que nous serions protégés. Heureusement elle quitta les lieux, nous laissant un répit. Je brisai la barrière et m'écroulai au sol. J'était épuisé. Je n'eut même pas conscience d'être prit dans des brasque je plongeait dans une semi conscience...


	4. monstre 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les anges ces êtres si spéciaux et si beaux ne sont pas parfaits... Certains renient leurs dieux pour se vouer au mal, se brulant ainsi les ailes...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

POV: Yuki

Il s'avenca vers moi cet homme que j'aimais autant que je haïssais. Un sourire sournois et séducteur ornait son visage trop beau et trop jeune pour son âge. Il n'en avait pourtant pas besoin pour moi car j'étais déja sous son charme. Ses yeux gris métalliques se posèrent sur moi me transpercant de toute pare, des mots franchirent sa bouche pour former des phrases au sens encore inconnu pour moi, jusqu'à ce que je reconnaisse le sortillège, ce cauchermard même qui sortait des lévres de cet homme si puissant. La douleur se fit soudain sentir, bien qu'étant préparé, j'hurlai sous l'effet de la douleur qui m'irradiait tout le corps...

Je me réveillai dans un appartement le coprs en sueur et ayant encore de vagues fourmillements dans mes membres engourdis. Il faisait plutôt sombre, mais je parvins tout de même à savoir qu'il faisait nuit, et que les rideaux étaient tirés. Mes yeux se posèrent ensuite sur mon torse, où des bandages le recouvraient. Je tentai une première fois de me lever sans vraiment réussire, j'eus plutôt le vertige et je fus obligé de me rallonger. Mon cerveau était encore dans les brumes et tentait vainement d'enregister toutes les informations, quand soudain un type blond et plutot beau garçon ouvrit la porte à la volée. Il semblait inquiet, même si un magnifique sourire ornait son jeune visage. Il se rapprocha de moi et commença à enlever mes bandages, pour vérifer l'état de mes plaies.

-"Tu es enfin réveillé! J'avais peur que tu restes encore longtemps dans le coma... J'ai travaillé durant ton inconcience, et j'ai découvert certaines choses utiles concernant le démon. En fait c'est une chimère qui se nourrit des ames des gens et qui possède une grande force physique. Apparemment elle a été créée lors dans cérémonie qui a mal tourné, et depuis elle cherche a se venger des autres humains. Les gens craignent qu'elle ne s'aventure autre part que dans la gare, nous devons la tuée pour le bien de la population et pour achever son calvaire! Et puis... Je n'ai pas encore eus le temps de te remercier pour m'avoir sauvé au périle de ta propre vie. Merci Yuki..."

Il parlait beaucoup ce jeune homme... En plus il me donnait mal de tete. Qui était-il? Et ce Yuki? Pas moi en tout cas! Mon nom est Azur, un nom étrange, mais qui selon moi n'était pas dépourvu de charmes! Je faillis le lui dire quand il me coupa en plein hélant.

-"Tu es fantastique Yuki! Tes blessures sont toutes guéries!"

Et le tout ponctué de légères caresses... Je ne pus contenir un frisson. Malgré le fait que je sois encore affaiblis, j'éloignai d'un mouvement brusque cette main. L'homme semblait un peu surprit...

-"Qui êtes vous? Et où est Muraki?"

Le jeune homme blond ne réagit pas. Puis peu à peu commença à me regarder bizarement. Quoi? J'ai un troisième bras au milieu du front?! Bon apparement il avait perdu la parole. OH! non! il a toujours une langue!

-"Hem... Yuki... Tu es sûr que ça va? Je pense que demander Muraki après ce qu'il t'a fais n'est pas normal..."

Pour le coup, là c'est à moi de le fixer comme s'il était un mutant. Et enfin la lumière se fit. Je me souvins de tout. Se fut si rapide et si violent qu'une atroce migraine me prit. Je secouai un peu la tête et fixa bien plus gentillement mon camarade.

-"C'est rien Watari... Je délirais... Je suppose que tu n'a pas dormis... tu devrais te reposer..."

Et effectivement il avait des cernes. Il voulut protester, mais sous le poids de mon regard, il fut containt et forcé de m'obéir. Il se coucha à mes côtés, tandis que moi je sortais du lit. Je le couvris de la couverture et attendis qu'il se soit endormit. J'allumai le protable et fit quelque recherche dans la bande de donnée des morts, des amês et shinigamis. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il n'y avait rien sur moi. Même pas dans le monde des vivants... Mon secret ne tarderait surement pas à être découvert... Mais bon... Si cela ne dérangeait pas _ses_ plans cela ne posait pas de réel problèmes. En fait si peut-être. Pensais-je en regardant mon "jeune" partenaire. Si je voulais vraiment savoir si Watari me poserai des problèmes, il me suffisait de regarder dans l'avenir... Mais je ne le faisais jamais car cela me procurait une sensation très désagréable... Avec un profond soupire, je regardai dormir Yutaka pendant un long moment, echafaudant par la même occasions des plans. MES plans.

Je me levai sans un bruit et sortis par la porte, la refermant silencieusement. Cetes il était plus ou moins 6h30, mais je me débrouillerais pour éloigner les passants et faire venir la chimère. La route fut longue, j'aurait peut-être du demander un taxi... Enfin... Ce n'était plus le moment de me poser la question vu que j'était entré dans le bâtiment. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait presque personne! Les histoires des meutres avaient réussis à éloigner pas mal de monde... Je sourait malgré moi, la perspective de combattre me rendait heureux... Allez savoir pourquoi! Je marchai jusqu'à arrivé dans un peit coin sombre, là je plaçai la paume de mes mains vers le sol. Et doucement, j'entamai le chant d'appel. Les passant se retournaient et se rassemblaient autour de moi, comme pour mieux entendre cette mélodie attractive. Mais ce n'était pas eux que je voulait, c'était la chimère... Il fallut que je chante pendant presque une heure pour qu'elle daigne enfin montré le bout de son ombre... Je me relevai et prit rapidement un chemin non frécanté, suivit de près par la créature.

Et quand enfin nous fûmes seuls dans un espace plus où moins dégagé, j'invoquai mon arme. Un long katana noir. La bête semblait savoir que je n'était pas une personne normal, elle se méfiait de moi... Puis, avant que je puisse réagir, et avant même que je puisse m'en rendre compte, elle avait fait volte face et avait prit entre ces griffes le corps d'un innocent. Et l'horreur de la situation m'apparut. Peut-m'importait que des gens meurt, mais cette personne... La chimère avait entre ses griffes le corps de...

Watari...

* * *

la suite quand j'ai le temps! alors? comment?


End file.
